prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC03
, dubbed Who's the New TA? in the English dub, is the third episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the third episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The episode begins with the Dark King having a discussion with Pisard, who explains that he is trying to get the energy from the Pretty Cure's town. Dark King strikes with a flash of lighting, stating that Pisard can easily be replaced and that he better remember this, making Pisard promise that he will not fail next time. Meanwhile at the Wakabadai Station, Nagisa is with her friends Shiho and Rina while thinking about how Pisard came again to try and take Mepple and Mipple. She also begins to think about Fuji when he suddenly appears behind her. Thinking that he was talking to her, she begins to blush and panic, only to see that it was his friend behind her saying he was late and he runs by her without even saying a word... At Verone Acadamy, the Principal and Vice Principal are discussing how nice the weather is. Stating that is is spring, though still a bit chilly. He goes on to ask if the Student Teachers will be coming the following day and begins to think about their age. In the classroom the students are being given the itinerary for the field trip coming up next week when Yoshimi mentions one of the girls will have to be the Leader. While she is thinking this over, Nagisa and her friends are discussing the student teachers when she is caught by their teacher, who asks if she was listening. Despite her claims that she was, Nagisa is put in charge of being the field trip organizer. To which she protests to until realizing it wont do her any good. As Yoshimi begins to think about how poorly it was to choose her, she decides to ask Honoka to help Nagisa with the pamphlets for the field trip. Later, having just changed after Lacrosse practice, Rina mentions how she plans to run home quick and then to the hairdresser. Shiho ask if its because of the new student teacher coming the following day and decides it may be worth doing while Nagisa tries to tell them they are getting too excited when Honoka walks past them, causing Mepple to wiggle about and Mipple to do the same. They group together while denying having heard any weird voices and begin to discuss the field trip while walking off as they leave Nagisa's friends behind. As the two walk home, Nagisa scolds Mepple over how he has to be quiet, only to ask when he got up. Soon coming to Honoka's place, she invites Nagisa in just to be greeted by a big dog while walki and thng through the hallway. Nagisa mentions how quiet everything is and Honoka explains her parents aren't home and that they both work out of the country. They reach her room and Honoka leaves for a moment while Mepple and Mipple come out to see each other. When she returns she asks about how their forms work. So Mepple and Mipple explain that in their home world they always look like stuffed animals, but in this world they are reduced to cellphone-like beings in order to save energy. So only for a little while each day, they can be their true forms. Mepple then goes on to explain the Prism Stones, a special life stone with the power of creation. The Garden of Light was protected by the seven stones but when Dusk Zone attacked they stole five of them. So they were given the remaining two and it is the Pretty Cure's mission to protect the holders of the Prism Stones and gain the remaining five. Suddenly, the story comes to a stop as Honoka's grandmother arrives with cookies and is introduced to Nagisa. After a moment she proceeds to leave and notices how well of a pair to the two girls make. Meanwhile in town, Pisard is spying on the people as they walk about. Thinking about when he met Nagisa and Honoka a few days earlier, he then begins to plot his next move. The following day, a mysterious stranger wanders the locker area when a man finds him and ask if he is a student teacher. A bit surprised as he thought the teacher couldn't come due to a cold, soon the introductions of the new teachers is underway outside. Its then they introduce the last teacher, who is scanning the girls trying to find Pretty Cure. He doesn't seem to notice that a lot of the girls, and their teacher seem to find him appealing for the time being until he spots Nagisa. After the mini-assemly, Mr. Kazama is walking with Miss Takenouchi, who introduces herself as his mentor. Her feelings for him soon become evident, as she ask if he thinks this is fate they met. He begins to realize that he can use this, and getting closer ask Yoshimi to bring him Nagisa. During class she stops to get Nagisa to come to the Gym with her, while Pisard is waiting for them. The Vice Principal comes by to ask where his students are, but after the new student teacher looks at him, he immediately retreats out of fear. When Nagisa arrives to the Gym she notices the teacher from earlier, he then demands the Prism Stone and pulls out Miss Yoshimi while stating he can't guarantee she will be safe if he doesn't get what he wants. Nagisa tries to tell him she doesn't have it but he aims one of his razor sharp nails at Yoshimi and tells Nagisa to quit pretending. Suddenly Honoka shows up, holding both Mepple and Mipple. She goes to Yoshimi after Nagisa is knocked down while Mipple tells her and Nagisa to transform. After doing so, Pisard forms a Zakenna which proceeds to possesses the nearby gym device and proceeds to through its multiple layers at Honoka and Nagisa. They dodge just barely and begin to climb the nearby gym ropes when they notice miss Yoshimi walking along the bars at the top. Basketballs come bouncing after them, trying to knock them off. While Nagisa climbs down with their teacher, Honoka defends them from the balls but ends up taking one in the stomach. As they reach the floor, the Zakenna possessing the stage curtains springs to life and wraps the three females and flings them at the wall. Leaving a big crack in it! Cure Black and White decide to use Marble Screw on the Zakenna and the small stars remaining proceed to run away. Meanwhile in class, Shiho begins to notice that Honoka, Nagisa, and their teacher have been gone for sometime now. Rina however, mentions how nice it is to not have class. Back in the Gym, Nagisa and Honoka try to wake up Miss Yoshimi. Upon waking up she ask them why they are not in class, which Honoka explains that they're not really skipping class. But she simply pushes them back to the classroom while Honoka mentions she doesn't seem to remember anything that happened just then as the episode ends. Major Events *The first episode that Nagisa sees Honoka's house. *We learn why Mepple and Mipple have their different forms. Characters Cures﻿ *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Pisard *Dark King *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Principal *Kometsuki Kyouto *Yukishiro Sanae Trivia *This is the first, of many times the enemy disguises themselves as someone else. *Pisard's disguise name while in his human form is "Mr. Kazama Yuuichi" Gallery Black and White on the rope.jpg|Black and White on the rope Cure White karate blow.jpg|Cure White karate blow Zakenna03.png|Episode 3 Zakenna Nagisa flustered.png Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure